The New Students
by Bramblelegs33
Summary: Several new students begin attending the DWMA, each showing unique personalities and interests. Friendships start, and go a bit farther, leading everyone on special adventures. But what happens when a secret comes out about the new girls? Rated T for mild romance scenes in later chapters, and some yaoi and yuri.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Another normal day at the DWMA. Soul and Black*Star were asleep, Maka was helping Crona take notes, Kid was still writing his name on a note sheet that they'd already finished. Tsubaki was reading, Liz and Patti passed notes. All while Professor Stein went on about some rare species of animal that they were going to dissect the following day. Everything was boring, as always.  
"By the way," Stein said, looking at all the half-awake people, "I forgot to mention the new students that will be attending." He nodded, gesturing toward a door.  
Curious, everyone looked up, except Soul and Black*Star, who were still asleep. A little slowly, a short girl with long, hot pink hair walked in. She was soon followed by another girl with short, rainbow colored hair. Lastly, two others followed, one with beautiful purple hair, and another with light pink.  
"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The first girl exclaimed, smiling, waving with one hand. She wore a light pink shirt with one sleeve, which of course bothered Kid, who gasped in alarm, and whisper a stupid rant to Liz and Patti, who sat beside him. "I like to party, make cupcakes, and smile! I know how to make everybody smile! It's so fun! Plus, everybody says my cupcakes are great and they want to help me make them, even Dashie who never does!" Nobody understood anything she said, she was talking way too fast, yet yelling a little at the end.  
"Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash," the second one said, putting her hands on her hips. "The awesome one." She nodded, and put her hands in the front pockets of her light blue hoodie, which nearly covered up her ripped jeans shorts.  
Next to Rainbow Dash, the third girl dragged along her pink haired friend. "I'm Rarity. The only ladylike one." Rarity gave up trying to help the last girl, and walked up to stand beside Rainbow Dash, her long, white dress nearly tripping her as she presented herself.  
"That's Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, pointing at the last girl, who sat down on the floor, her light pink hair hiding her face. "The really sensitive one. She's pretty cool, she's great with animals."  
"C'mon Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed walking toward her, and grabbing the shy girl by the hand, and quickly pulling her away toward the others. "She's a little shy." Pinkie explained, quickly, shaking Fluttershy by the shoulders, causing her yellow sweater to fall from its place around her waist.  
The four new students just stood there, feeling awkward. Each gazing around the room, except Fluttershy who had curled up into a little ball on the floor, hiding under her sweater, "Stay out of my shed."  
"Would you mind answering me who the weapons and meisters are?" Maka asked, breaking the silence.  
"Dashie's with me, and Rarity and Fluttershy work together!" Pinkie Pie smiled, hugging Rainbow Dash, and gesturing toward the others. "Dashie makes an awesome sword, and Rarity looks really cool as a gun."  
"Pinkie," Rarity shook her head, "Call a lady by her proper name, I'm an AK-47."  
"Too much for Flutters to handle," Rainbow Dash snorted under her breath, with a small laugh.  
"Class dismissed," Professor Stein said, nodding to each of the girls, "Do you know where you're going?"  
"It's fine!" Pinkie said cheerfully as people walked past and murmured greetings. "With so many people here, we'll find some friends to help us if we need it!"  
Rarity and Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: First Friendship

Pinkie glanced at Rainbow Dash as they left the room, "Any idea where to go next?"

"No, Pinkie, I thought you were supposed to remember that," Rainbow Dash shook her head.  
"As you said, we can ask someone for directions," Rarity suggested, walking up behind them, dragging Fluttershy along by the hand.  
"Directions?" Someone said from behind.  
Rarity and Rainbow Dash turned to see a pretty girl, with green eyes.  
"Yeah!" Pinkie smiled, "We're kinda lost, could you help?"  
"Yes, I'd be more than happy to help you," she nodded, smiling to Pinkie, "My name's Maka. Welcome to the DWMA."  
"It's a very nice school, the architecture is perfect," Rarity commented. "It reminds me a bit of my home for some reason."  
"Hey, as long as there's a race track or something' I'm happy," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "What do you think, Fluttershy?"  
The shy girl looked up from her hiding place, behind Rarity. "I'm really scared, it's like flight school all over again. I don't want to have to deal with all those ponies making fun of me, I left for a reason."  
"Didn't you fall-" Rainbow began, though stopped when Rarity kicked her.  
"She made the right choice," Rarity shook her head, disapprovingly at Rainbow Dash. "She probably wouldn't have met you, me, or Pinkie if she hadn't."  
"Not meeting Fluttershy?" Pinkie gasped, "She's the most perfectest perfect girl of all the pretty, perfect people, and she's a great friend! She saved us from that manticore, and she also tells us to stay out of her shed, and-"  
"We get the point, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash nodded, putting her hand over the spastic girl's mouth.  
"You're lucky to have a nice person like that as a friend," Maka smiled, reaching forward to shake hands with Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy timidly stepped out from her place behind Rarity, and taking her hand, "Hi…"  
"Yay! Now we're all friends! Friendly, friendly friends!" Pinkie cheered, almost screaming, hugging Rarity, tightly.  
"Pinkie, dear, you're messing up my hair," Rarity complained, "I need to find a mirror! This'll take hours to fix!"  
"Sorry, Rarity," Pinkie said, sympathetically as she ran away to find a bathroom.  
"Not like that's abnormal," Rainbow Dash yawned, "She's always like that, any small mistake with her hair or dress and she'll spaz out." Rainbow explained, quickly.  
"I understand," Maka nodded, "I have a friend like that."  
"Really?" Pinkie gasped, "I wanna meet your friend! I love friends! Nothing makes me smile more than making new friends!"  
"I'll see if I can talk to him later," Maka promised, "Maybe I can meet you guys for dinner or something, tonight."  
"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "Totally!"  
"Sounds good," Maka nodded, "We're getting off topic. What's your next class?"

***  
Rainbow Dash looked up from her notebook as their last teacher dismissed them. She'd been drawing while she was supposed to take notes. Pinkie Pie had been reading one of her many joke books. Rarity was doodling dress designs all over her notebook, trying to decide if she preferred cursive or just plain, neat writing more. Fluttershy had been paying attention, but would most likely forget everything out of fear if someone asked what they'd learned. Rainbow Dash smiled, picking up her pen and notebook as she followed the other students out of the room.  
"Excuse me, Rainbow, which of these looks better?" Rarity asked, holding up a sheet of paper and pointing to two practically identical designs. Both were long with lace at the bottom, and short sleeves, decorated with lace and ribbons. The only difference was a flower on the side of one of them.  
"Both are nice," Rainbow Dash shrugged, as she led the way down the corridor. "What do you think, Fluttershy?"  
"I think they're lovely," Fluttershy praised, "I like the one with the flower just a little more."  
"I agree it's nice, but the symmetry is important, too," Rarity shook her head, "I can't decide!"  
"Pinkie, what do you-" Rainbow Dash started, "Where's Pinkie Pie?" She glanced at Rarity and Fluttershy who both shrugged, and turned around to see the pink-haired girl running toward them.  
"Hey, Dashie!" Pinkie smiled, grabbing her weapon's arm. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys where I was, I was talking to Maka, and we made arrangements to meet at a restaurant in town. So we can have a big friend-making convention thing!"  
"Sounds cool, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash nodded, "We should go back to the hotel and hang out for a while."  
"That sounds good," Rarity nodded, "I'll bring my dress designs so I can ask everyone there which is better!"  
"So… I have to… meet… lots of…new… people?" Fluttershy whimpered, grabbing Rarity's arm for protection of the thought.  
"Yeah, but we'll be there if you get scared," Pinkie Pie reassured her, nodding. "C'mon, let's go!"

Back at their hotel room, Pinkie Pie stood by a mirror in the bathroom, quickly brushed through her hair. Rainbow Dash was pacing, waiting for everyone to hurry up and get ready to go. Fluttershy was hiding in the corner. Rarity was still picking out an outfit to wear, which she'd been doing for the past two hours.  
"Hey Dash, are you ready to go?" Pinkie asked, fixing her hair into a ponytail.  
"Yeah, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash answered, "I don't think Rarity is." Turning around, "Yo, Rarity! Hurry up!"  
"I'm almost ready," Rarity nodded, "What's better, black or lavender?"  
"Black, let's go," Rainbow Dash said, a little more short tempered than usual.  
"Alright, I'll be ready in a second," Rarity answered.  
"Come on, Fluttershy," Pinkie smiled, grabbing the nervous girl by the neck of her turtleneck sweater and pulling her to her feet. "Rarity's basically done."  
"Abused," Fluttershy murmured, and looked down at her feet.  
"Here, I'm done, " Rarity said, walking toward them. She wore a long, black dress with a white rose in the center with silver lace at the top.  
"You look nice," Rainbow smiled, grabbing her iPod and some earbuds, "We should go, I called ahead for a taxi."  
The four girls rushed off to their ride, and they soon arrived at a small café. Where they soon met up with Maka.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Everyone

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie greeted, smiling.  
"Nice to see you," Maka smiled, "I've brought some of my friends along."  
"Awesome," Rainbow Dash nodded, "You're pretty cool, I'm sure they are too-but not as cool as me."  
"Let me introduce you," Maka said, beckoning them to follow her to a crowded table, across the room.  
Rainbow Dash and Pinkie exchanged a glance and hurried to catch up, while Rarity dragged Fluttershy by the hand.  
"Hi everybody!" Pinkie cheered, as they reached the small booth. "Do you guys like to party? Or make cupcakes? Or dance? Or-"  
"Calm down, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, grabbing the girl's shoulder.  
"Hey, looks like we've found somebody equal to Patti," someone whispered.  
"Black*Star, that's not polite!" someone else scolded.  
"You're not good at first impressions, are you?"  
"Look who's talking, Soul!"  
"You two yell too much!"  
"Black*Star, you're yelling, too!"  
"MAKA CHOP!" Everyone was silenced as Maka hit the closest person with a book.  
"Thank you, Maka," an annoyed boy nodded at the far end of the table, "Some of us do have our standards."  
"Be quiet, Kid, you're not helping," someone hissed.  
"Anyway," Maka said, cheerfully, "These are my friends. Not always the brightest, but…"  
"What did I miss?" Rarity asked calmly, walking from behind, still holding tightly to Fluttershy's hand so she couldn't escape.  
"Nothing," Rainbow Dash said quickly. "Maka was going to introduce everyone."  
Maka nodded and gestured to everyone around the table, saying their names as she pointed them out, "Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Death the Kid, Patti, Crona, Soul."  
"You're the new girls from class today, right?" Black*Star asked, moving over so someone could sit. Pinkie Pie nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I just want it stated that I'm the man around here. I'm just that awesome!"  
"Awesome?" Rainbow Dash smirked, sitting down beside him, "Want to arm wrestle on that one?"  
"Dash, is this truly the right time or place?" Rarity asked, shaking her head, "I respect your choice, but we're in public and there's other people."  
"Black*Star, you can't join fights every five seconds!" Tsubaki murmured.  
"Yeah! But we can all go to Kid's place," Soul smiled, "Right? He's got a mansion and Liz and Patti are the only other people living with him."  
"Really?" Rarity asked, interested, sitting beside Rainbow Dash. "That sounds absolutely luxurious, and simply perfect. I'd love my own mansion."  
"Think of all the animals you could have for pets," Fluttershy whispered, pulling over a chair from a smaller table, and sitting down.  
"Imagine the parties you could have in such a big place!" Pinkie gasped, sitting on Fluttershy's lap. "Or all the rooms you could use as a substitute for my basement when you're making cupcakes!"  
"Parties?" Patti asked, "That sounds fun! Everybody should totally come over for a sleepover!"  
"That sounds like a great idea," Liz agreed.  
"Yeah," Maka nodded, smiling.  
"Sleepover at Kid's place!" Black*Star yelled.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid murmured, shaking his head.  
"No," Soul answered, "It'll be fun."  
"If he doesn't want to, we shouldn't," Crona spoke up, timidly.  
"I agree," Fluttershy said, nodding.  
"Liz and I live there, too," Patti pointed out. "Two over one!"  
"It's Friday, no school tomorrow," Liz remembered.  
"ALL NIGHT PARTY!" Pinkie yelled.  
"Yeah!" Several people agreed.  
"Pinkie's parties are fun, but a little messy," Rarity said, shifting a little uncomfortably, "I wouldn't want to wreck someone's home. Especially a mansion…"  
"We'll clean afterwards! C'mon, Rarity!"  
"I don't know who I can trust to clean," Kid argued, "Everything must be symmetrical."  
"Symmetry?" Pinkie giggled, "You sound a lot like Rarity! She's always cleaning her house or making pretty dresses. She'll be able to help a whole lot!"  
"Fine," Kid growled, "Sleepover at my place…"  
A chorus of cheers went up, along with laughter, lessening Kid's unsure thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

The twelve people left and soon arrived at Kid's mansion.  
"For a party, this is kind of… dead," Rainbow Dash murmured lounging on a couch.  
"That's because the fun hasn't started, silly!" Pinkie giggled, "Who's up for 'truth or dare'?"  
"Sounds good," Maka said, smiling. "You can start, Pinkie."  
"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered, pushing Rainbow Dash off the sofa and sitting down. "Hey, Fluttershy, truth or dare?"  
"Um…" Fluttershy murmured, sitting next to Pinkie, "Truth."  
"Have you ever been in someone else's house alone, and decided to go through their stuff? If so, what were the weirdest things you found?" Pinkie asked.  
"I never go through people's things," Fluttershy answered, shaking her head.  
"You're no fun!" Black*Star complained.  
"Oh… sorry…" Fluttershy sighed, "Maka, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Maka nodded.  
"Have you ever faked being sick?" Fluttershy asked, hoping she wasn't asking too risky of a question.  
"I don't remember," Maka shrugged, "Maybe as a little kid. Patti, truth or dare?"  
"Yay!" Patti smiled, "Dare!"  
"Alright, slap the person to your left," Maka smiled.  
Patti turned to her left to see Black*Star, who she smacked across the face.  
"Kid, truth or dare?" Patti asked, turning to her right.  
"After a dare like that, I'm going with truth," Kid said.  
"Have you ever written a love note?" Patti asked, smiling deviously.  
"Not that I can recall," Kid shook his head, blushing a little. "Rarity, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Rarity murmured, unaware of what was going on, she was busy fixing the flower on the front of her dress.  
"I dare you to…" he paused for a moment, trying to think of something horrible, "Make that flower on your dress asymmetrical!" Though nobody gasped in alarm or anything, basically everyone laughed.  
A little unhappy that she had to change the appearance of her dress, Rarity grudgingly placed the flower to one side. "There. Pinkie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" Pinkie giggled, smiling.  
"Favorite color?" Rarity asked, trying to give somebody else a turn.  
"Pink!" She laughed, "Soul, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," he said, narrowing his eyes, ready for something stupid.  
"Everybody needs to cover their eyes, even you, walk around and ask out the first person you touch!" Pinkie smiled. Rainbow Dash smiled, she knew the Pinkie acted a little… different… at some parties.  
Everyone closed their eyes and waited for something entertaining. Though it ended soon when Black*Star cried out in alarm.  
"So, Black*Star, wanna hang out this weekend?" Soul asked with a menacing smile.  
"Um… yeah, sure, whatever," Black*Star said quickly, "Someone go, now."  
"Hey, truth or dare? Crona," Soul smiled again, sitting down in his seat.  
"Truth," he whispered, looking a little nervous.  
"Ok," Soul nodded, "Out of everyone here, who do you think is the most attractive?"  
"Um… I don't know how to deal with a question like that," Crona whimpered, curling up into a little ball, on the floor.  
"That wasn't very nice," Fluttershy stood up, "You know he wouldn't feel comfortable with a question like that." She sat down beside Crona, and gently hugged him.  
"Soul, go again, that wasn't exactly fair," Liz said, glancing at Fluttershy.  
"Alright. Pinkie, truth or dare?" Soul asked.  
"Dare!" Pinkie smiled.  
"Let a player of your choice choose a song to play," he began, "You can organize everyone into couples to dance to it!"

* * *

Oh snap. Some crazy stuff is gonna go down.


End file.
